1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a bonding apparatus that bonds electronic components to a light-transmissive board through a photo-curable adhesive agent.
2. Background Art
Hitherto, there has been known a bonding apparatus that bonds electronic components, such as an integrated circuit (IC) and a flexible printed circuit (FPC), to a light-transmissive glass substrate (hereinafter sometimes abbreviated as a “substrate”) through a photo-curable adhesive agent (see, e.g., JP-A-H09-069543). In such a bonding apparatus, an edge portion of the substrate is supported from below by a supporting surface of a light-transmissive transmission member. An electronic component preliminarily mounted on the edge portion through an adhesive agent is pressed for a predetermined time by a pressure-bonding tool. During pressing, light is emitted toward the adhesive agent from below by a light irradiation unit including a plurality of light-emitting-diodes (LEDs). The emitted light passes through the transmission member and the substrate and reaches the adhesive agent. Accordingly, the electronic component can be pressure-bonded to the substrate at low temperature while the curing of the adhesive agent is promoted.